School Buddy For Life
by Mira Black
Summary: Taichi begins to realize how strong his feelings for Yamato are. Will Yama be his in the end? (Please Read and Review! Needs Reviews to continue!) CHAPTER 8 FINALLY UP!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... and sadly....i most likely never will  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! Yes it is I...Emilie! Ok well, I'm changing my name. First my name was never actually Emilie...it's Emile, but now I prefer to use my Japanese name.....~*Emiru*~! Mwhahahaha!!! Don't u like it? From now on I will be known as Emiru Yagami, cuz personally i think it has a nice ring to it....*ding* See? can't u hear the nice ring? ok...maybe that was a bit off topic, but oh well.....  
  
My life pretty much sux right now....my parents are still going through a divorce and they're pretty much playing a game of Tug-O-War with me....Truthfully tho....i'd rather live with my mom... (I'm getting a new laptop if i move with her! YAY! ^_^). My grades have been dropping @ a steady rate (ironically...Language Arts has the lowest grade...) and there's this guy....v_v....  
  
I absolutely adore him....but he said that he'll never go out with me b-cuz we're such great (not good...GREAT!) friends, that i'm practically his little sister. And he said that in some ways that would be incest, and if we did go out and then break-up, he wouldn't want to lose me as one of his friends.......I know that in some ways it's sweet.....but he's like friends WITH EVERY SINGLE GIRLFRIEND HE'S HAD!!! We're like best friends and truthfully... nothing would really change if we went out (except i'll say..."benefits" ^_^ and everyone already thinks we're going out cuz we sooooo act like it), but i would just like to have the feeling that i know he's mine and mine alone...  
  
I know you guys probably don't care about this....but a lot of my feelings for him are the inspiration for this story...just thought you'd like to know...  
  
Oh yeah and the title is just something I came up with when me and my best girl friend (ever!) we're taking these quizzes on what type of friends we were. We took 2...one said we were school buddies (apparently we're not close enough to be 'best buds')....and the other said we would be friends for life! so we thought it was pretty funny....  
  
Ok....this story is dedicated to an author who I admire cuz I did go through what she did. I was just lucky that I have wonderful friends and not some inconsiderate.....i'll say 'meanies'....as friends like she had. This is for Aero-Grrl.......enjoy! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-School Buddy For Life- part 1  
  
Taichi's POV-  
  
Everyday he'd be waiting for me by my locker. Staring into space, until he would notice I was approaching and then a smile would appear from his usual straight, but perfectly formed face.  
  
We'd have a small conversation before the bell would ring, and even though it may have seemed childish, we always wrote notes to each other. For some reason we never-ever ran out of stuff to talk about. He was my best friend, and I was his. Nothing more and nothing less, and that's how it would always be.  
  
But I wish it weren't that way. He was the only person that could make my heartbeat go fast and slow at the same time. I always felt that I was in complete charge of my life, thoughts and emotions, but the undeniable feelings I had towards him we're the only things I couldn't control.  
  
Though we saw each other almost every single day, we never grew tired of each other, and I especially never grew tired of him. No one ever saw him smile the way I did. It made me feel special that I was the only one that could make him smile like that.  
  
"You know, you have the most contagious smile Taichi..."  
  
He would always tell me, but his was worse. Just a small hint of a grin from him and I'd begin to smile from ear to ear. I just couldn't help it. Maybe it was because it was so rare or because it was cute, but I just couldn't help it. I had that foolish smile on my face right now and Yamato laughed.  
  
"I'll see you in 45 minutes..." He waved and smiled as he began to open hte door to his class.  
  
"If I can survive in the 'Kingdom Of Boredom' for that long..."  
  
"Seriously Tai, History is not that bad."  
  
"Whatever. C' ya!"  
  
I watched Yamato close his classroom door behind him as I began to walk a few more doors down the hall to hear another lecture on a bunch of dead people I don't even care about...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sat down in my assigned seat, which was in the far corner. It was easy to ignore the teacher in that spot. I would always pretend to take notes when I was actually writing to Yamato. Today was just like any other.  
  
"Today's lesson is on the Ancient Romans, now will everyone please take out a sheet of paper and begin copying the notes on the overhead..."  
  
I rolled my eyes and took out a sheet of paper to write a note to Yamato:  
  
Matt, What's up? I hate History. How can you stand it? It's so boring and I mean, I see Mr. Thirn's mouth moving, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah!  
  
Gym is definitely better than History. But then again, maybe it's just me? I hate listening to these lectures about people who didn't do anything except ,"Oh my God!", invent a round thing called a wheel.  
  
So, what are you doing this weekend? Me, nothing except I have a game on Saturday, oh wait, tomorrow's Saturday. Heh. Well, you wanna see a movie or something? Never mind, we'll end up talking about this at lunch or on the phone. I'm such a moron. Better go, Mr. Thorn is looking at me funny.  
  
-Taichi  
  
P.S. I'm finally passing History, I got a D!  
  
Just as the bell rang and Mr. Thorn turned the overhead off, I folded up the note. Actually it was more like I sorta crumpled the note, but that's besides the point. I tried to sneak out the door since I was almost positive he caught me this time. I began to walk out the door when I heard him call my name,  
  
"Mr. Yagami, may I have a word?"  
  
I groaned as I approached his desk and he began to speak,  
  
"Taichi, I noticed you're mind has been drifting lately and you're not really paying attention in my class."  
  
"No shit..." I mumbled to myself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, I just don't want you to fail, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want to be ineligible for the big soccer tournament in 2 weeks."  
  
I rolled my eyes in disbelief and then I asked,  
  
"Mr. Thorn...is it soccer season right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, you should know that as long as it's soccer season, I won't fail, trust me."  
  
I walked out of the classroom and sighed in relief when I saw Yamato waiting for me.  
  
"Another talk about your grades?"  
  
He asked as he handed me my Language Arts notebook and exchenged notes with me.  
  
"Yeah, they treat me like I'm some type of idiot."  
  
"But that's because you are..."  
  
I glared at him as he laughed. We finally parted ways again, this time to different halls. Even though we had the same subject this period, we had different teachers. Damn Yamato being good at Language Arts, if only he were average like me we'd be in the same class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I walked into the room just as the final echoes of the bell rang through the school. I sat down in my seat which was surrounded by other idiot jocks like me, adn I looked up to see we had a substitute today. The class was psyched to have a sub today, but my mind was on the note that I began to unfold. It read:  
  
Tai, Hey! How's your so called 'Kingdom Of Boredom'? Hopefully it's not boring. Just Kidding.  
  
Sucks that we don't have more classes together this year. At least we have 3 though, better than none! So, what are you planning this weekend? My band has a gig at 8 o'clock, but other than that I'm totally free. We could go out or something.  
  
Crap, the teacher's giving us work. Gotta cut this note short bud, sorry. Well, I'll see you next period.  
  
-Yamato  
  
As I finished reading the note the girl behind me said,  
  
"Ooo...is that a note from your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, and it isn't any of your business anyway Kimi, so just leave me alone."  
  
"Oooo!" she squealed, "It must be from a girl if you're so touchy about the subject."  
  
"It's not from a girl, it's from Yamato! Now can you please mind your own business."  
  
"Fine, but you didn't have to be so snooty...hmmph."  
  
Even though i knew I was being rude, I was glad she was leaving me alone. We're watching a movie anyway, something about Mark Twain or I dunno. As usual my mind was elsewhere and soon all the talk about Tom Finn or Huckleberry Sawyer or whatever their names are dulled me to sleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I was watching a movie, I'm not sure what movie, but there was someone sitting next to me. I looked up to the face to find a pair of familiar, glinting blue eyes.  
  
"You like the movie Taichi?"  
  
I nodded in agreement as he turned his attention back to the screen.  
  
"What movie are we watching again?" I asked.  
  
"My Best Friend's Wedding, why?"  
  
"No reason, just wondering."  
  
My Best Friend's Wedding? Why a freaking chick-flick? And why this one? Talk about cruel irony. I was just plain confused. I had a million thoughts running through my mind, until they were suddenly interrupted.  
  
At that moment Yamato held my hand and I jumped at first, but then I got used to the feeling of his palm in mine. I felt a bit awkward and I could tell I was blushing, but it got worse when he put his arm around me. I leaned into his warm embrace and sighed in satisfaction. I knew if I died now, I'd be okay with it because I was happy. We laughed at the movie and just when it was about to end I noticed he was watching me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing...you're just, never mind."  
  
"Please tell me Matt, I wanna know."  
  
"You're just....too cute Tai." He smiled.  
  
I felt the heat rush to my face again and then I saw his face turn pink as well. He laughed sarcastically and said,  
  
"Tai, there's something wrong with your face, it's all pink."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, yours is too."  
  
We laughed at each other and then it went silent.  
  
"Umm....what now Matt? The movie's over."  
  
"Umm... I guess we could...."  
  
Yamato then began to lean in and in my head, I panicked. My heartrate shot through the roof and the beats were so loud I couldn't even hear myself think. I started to breathe heavier. Inch by inch he got closer until I could feel his breath. Right when we were about to kiss, my substitute teacher showed up.  
  
"Class Dismissed," she chirped as she turned the lights back on, "Have a great weekend!"  
  
At that second the whole scene faded away and I got a cold shot of reality. I was still in school and I had fallen asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I lifted my head and I noticed a small puddle of drool on my desk. They turned the lights on and I repulsed to the brightness.The seats around me were empty and I got up and walked out to the crowded hall.  
  
"It was a dream... a stupid, silly little dream." I mumbled, "A stupid, silly dream that I wish was true..."  
  
Step by step I passed by the rows of lockers and couples making-out before class. I was still in a state of shock. I mean, it's not like I haven't dreamt about Yamato before, I admit I even had a "wet" dream about him before, but I never imagined I would have one in school. It kept replaying in my head, over and over until Yamato came up to me.  
  
"What took you so long? It was like you died or something..."  
  
"I just fell asleep."  
  
"Again? God Tai, you know you could actually learn something if you paid attention for once."  
  
"I know I could learn something, but everything you really need to know in life, you learn in 1st grade..."  
  
"What?" Yamato replied and gave me a weird look.  
  
"Well you see..."  
  
"You know what Taichi? Just forget it. Let's just go to lunch and not worry about school or anything except for what we're gonna do this weekend, okay?"  
  
"I'm fine with that."  
  
We walked to the cafeteria that was already filled with people. I scanned the huge room for a place to sit, when I noticed Sora waving us down.  
  
"Hey you guys! Over here!!" She yelled flailing her arms about.  
  
"Great....." he uttered.  
  
"Yeah....great."  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you go. The first chapter in what I hope will end up being a good series. I'll just need some motivation again, oh wait I do have some! YAY! Well make sure you review! Please oh please do! I love reading them. I'll make sure to get straight to writing....well tomorrow. ^_^ Sayo Nara!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon....but if you could give it to me...I would love you for ever and ever!!!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! Sorry for not updating sooner....I was a little bit busy with school and stuff. We had a band concert on Wednesday and it was CRAZY!!! But then again I think everything is crazy.....*_* And tonight my friends and I went to play tennis at like 8:30 pm and we played for like a couple of hours, so I'm soooo tired. *yawn* Oh well, I feel like writing now. I had more stuff to say, but I just forgot it all.....hmm..... oh well!  
  
BTW, Thank you all who reviewed! I decided to continue b-cuz I had more than 5 reviews when I checked the story..hehe...I was so happy! *squeals in delight* So, I'll thank you all personally : matt4ever, Leiko, maz, Hannio, Aero-Grrl, Darth Furby, CCPheonix, and last, but not least, Sillie! Thanx for giving me a reason to continue and being my first 8 reviewers! ^_^ I luff you!  
  
I'm also trying to work on "Tales Of Forbidden Love", but it's not working very well....If u have any ideas, please....HELP!!! Well, that's all for now....except be sure to look out for my Naruto fic that I'll be posting soon ( I love Naruto, esp. Sasuke!!! *drools* ^_^) Ok, now I think that's all.....yep! That's it! Well, enjoy this chapter. And once again this is inspired by my feelings for that one special guy......Enjoy!!  
  
Oh, and one last thing....I decided that this fic will most likely end up being all in Taichi's POV....ok?....ok.....now read....j/k ^_^.....no seriously.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-School Buddy For Life- part 2  
  
We saw Sora sitting at the table close to the window. We approached her, unwillingly....well, that's how I felt at least. We sat down and she smiled,  
  
"I hope this spot is okay.....I saved these seats for you when I didn't see you guys already sitting down."  
  
That's her...always thoughtful, always cheerful, always "perfect" Sora. There was no doubt that she was popular with the guys, for a while I even thought I was falling for her, until she said she didn't like me that way. But now I'm over it.....  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Hmmm?..."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Crap, I spaced out again, "Yeah, I'm fine. What we're you saying Sora?"  
  
"I didn't say anything, Yamato was talking."  
  
"Oh....what did you say Matt?"  
  
"I said did you wanna come and get some lunch with me?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be at the line in a sec Yama, go ahead."  
  
"Okay...." Yamato walked off.  
  
I watched him walk to the crowded lunch area. I practically memorized his every movement. First he'd start walking, reach his right hand into his pocket, he'd wave and give his most charming smile at his "fan club", then he'd push a stray piece of hair behind his ear and pull out his money and count it as he ordered his usual chicken caesar salad with extra-dressing.  
  
"The same everyday...." I sighed.  
  
"You're so weird Taichi..." Sora said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you watch him get lunch everyday....so why watch it now, you know what he's gonna order and what he's gonna do, so what's the point?"  
  
"There isn't really a point, I just have my reasons Sora...."  
  
"Your reasons?......"  
  
"........"  
  
I was silent.....aw shit this was awkward. She stared at me like she was going to bore into my soul and uncover my deepest darkest secrets. I had to break it, now!  
  
"What?" I muttered.  
  
"I know what's going on...."  
  
"You do?..."  
  
"........you love him don't you?"  
  
"........" I blushed a little and then glanced at him quickly.  
  
"How long have you felt this way?"  
  
"I dunno......maybe since 5th grade."  
  
"For 5 years?!"  
  
I nodded 'yes'.  
  
"Taichi, I may not be an expert on this kinda stuff....but I say go for it."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course....I mean what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"Umm....he could think I'm a gay weirdo and break off our friendship. Or he could just reject me and never talk to me again...."  
  
"You're being such a downer Tai...it's not like you at all...."  
  
"Oh well...."  
  
Suddenly I could hear him calling for me,  
  
"Hey Tai! Get your dumbass over here!!" Yamato called.  
  
"Hey...you don't have to be so mean!" I replied as I walked towards him and slugged him in the arm.  
  
"I thought you were gonna get lunch."  
  
"I am, I was just talking to Sora. Is that bad?"  
  
"No, it's just weird when you'd rather talk than get some food...." He smiled.  
  
There it was again, the smile that makes me melt. I swear if I was a girl, I'd be putty in his prescence. But then again, if I was a girl he'd probably never date me because he swore he'd never date a fan-girl, and I'd probably be the leader of the fan-girls.  
  
Sometimes Yamato gets me confused. He's never had a girlfriend even though he could get whatever girl he wanted. I mean even grown women hit on him. It's actually quite annoying when you're trying to go shopping at the mall, or just for a walk at the park. It always happens.... Once I was even talking to him on the phone and he said a girl climbed up his fire escape and was knocking on his window......  
  
"Tai...are you okay? The lady's waiting for you to order..."  
  
Fuck, what the hell is up with me and spacing out today?  
  
"A cheeseburger and fries.... and make sure you put some extra-salt on those fries while you're at it."  
  
"God Tai...I'm surprised you're not obese with the kind of stuff you eat."  
  
"Well I'm surprised that you're not a rabbit with you and your salads all the time."  
  
"Hey, just because I like to eat healthy doesn't mean you have to make fun of me."  
  
"Whatever..." I said as I grabbed my tray of food and headed to the cashier to pay. As usual there was a long line, good though. I'd get to talk.  
  
Once we were standing in the line Yamato faced me and started talking,  
  
"Taichi, I've been thinking of a lot of things lately, and I was just wondering....."  
  
Oh my god, what is he talking about? Oh god, if it's what I hope I swear I'll pass out....  
  
"....what would you think if Sora and I went out, I mean like as a couple?"  
  
I don't know what came over me right then. I was speechless, dumbfounded I didn't know what I was thinking or feeling. Anger, hurt, sadness....everything hit me at once. Sora?....It couldn't be. Sora? Why her? I didn't get it. She didn't even show interest....I said the first thing that came to my head,  
  
"That's cool...."  
  
'That's cool...' Why the fuck did I say that?! You love this guy Tai, and all you can say is, "That's cool..." Why am I talking to myself like this? And what's even worse is that I'm answering! Just calm down Tai...You can tell Yamato your feelings. He's your BF after all.....yeah he's your boyfriend Tai....Shit! I mean best friend! I mean, I'm confused. Just say something Tai, he's looking at you all funny.....hurry say something,  
  
".....yeah that would be awesome if you two went out....."  
  
"Really? Because I mean Kai and I both said we'd ask out someone we liked today, but I don't really have to....If it would make you uncomfortable that your best friend and best girl friend were dating I won't ask her...."  
  
I just stared at him like a dumb idiot. What do I say to that? I mean if he really likes her, then he should ask.........What do I do?!  
  
"Well, I don't really mind Yamato....go for it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"What do I have to do? Spell it out for you?"  
  
"If you could spell....sure."  
  
"You just gotta love that sarcasm don't you Yama?"  
  
"But of course!" Yamato playfully bowed.  
  
I laughed and payed for my lunch. As we walked back to the table I asked,  
  
"So when are you gonna ask her?"  
  
"After this period...."  
  
"..........oh."  
  
"Tai....I'm really glad that you're okay with this. After all, I would never want to hurt your feelings, especially since you had a major crush on Sora before."  
  
"Oh that old thing...I was over that crush a long time ago. You know that."  
  
"I know, but there are always lingering feelings.... you know. I was just making sure..."  
  
"Just forget it Yama....."  
  
We sat down at the table again, but Sora was gone. She left us a note on the table,  
  
"What kinda girl actually brings post-it notes to school?"  
  
"Sora...."  
  
It read:  
  
Sorry guys. I had something to take care of. Didn't mean to ditch you. C'ya!  
  
Actually I kind of liked lunch better when it was just the two of us. We could eat in peace, with out always thoughtful, always cheerful, "soon to be Yamato's" Sora.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was after lunch already.I just couldn't get the fact out of my mind that Yamato was gonna ask out Sora Takenouchi.  
  
I wouldn't get the chance to talk to Sora until tonight, but Yamato was in my next class, gym.  
  
I sulked all the way to the locker room. I didn't know if I could stand hearing that my two best friends were going to officially be a couple. I pulled open the door and passed the first two rows of lockers to find Yamato sitting on the bench, pulling of his shirt.  
  
"Hey..." I said.  
  
All he did was look at me.  
  
"Did something happen Yamato? What'd she say?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it...."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"She said no."  
  
"Why?! Every girl in this school wants to go out with you!"  
  
"She said she has her reasons...."  
  
"She has her reasons?........"  
  
I gasped. She didn't tell him, did she?  
  
"Yeah, something about that if she went out with me it'd break a really close friend's heart.....The only thing though, she wouldn't tell me who it is that likes me. Do you know who it is Tai?"  
  
"Um.... I can't think of anyone in particular....." I scratched my head.  
  
"Me too....it's weird."  
  
What now?! First I didn't know how I could deal with them being a couple, and now Sora rejects him. I can only say one thing right now.....my life sucks.  
  
~*TBC*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok.... Second chapter done. Finally. I know that will probably be the worst chapter in this whole story, but I needed to get it overwith so I can get crackin' on my schoolwork!  
  
Once again, if I get at least 5 reviews a chapter I will continue! (Even though I will greatly appreciate more than 5 reviews! ^_^) And yes, this chapter was inspired by an event in my life. The guy I like and his friend both said they'd ask out the girl they like, and my guy got rejected....I felt bad because I'm one of those supporting friends, even though it hurts me inside.....Oh well!  
  
Well, I luv u all and make sure you keep reading and reviewing! Sayo Nara!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon....If I did it wouldn't be shown on GAY-ASS UPN!!!! *mumbles* God I hate that station..... oh yeah and I don't own any of the movies I mention in here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.*blinks in amazement* Wow! I was so surprised at the amount of reviews I got for this story so far.....I LUFF YOU GUYS!!!! (yes i said luff, i only say it when i'm all warm and fuzzy inside!! ^_^) *runs and huggles all* I'm soo happy...i could do my "Happy Cuz I Got Reviews" dance.... *does the dance then trips and falls on her face* Oww.....I'm hungry! *runs and gets ramen* I always eat ramen when i'm in a writing mood....Woo-hoo! Okay I'm being a wee-bit too hyper, so to calm myself down...I'll write personal thanks to all of u who reviewed since last time I checked!! (or at least some of them....hehe ^_^;; )  
  
Kitty-Black-Heart : YAYAY!!! A new reviewer!!! I'm glad you liked the way I portrayed my dear little Taichi-sama.....Actually his personality in this fic is about 90% based on me! Surprised? If you actually met me in person, you probably wouldn't be, I'm like Taichi in a lot of ways....except for I don't like soccer very much and I do know that it is Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn......  
  
kellyQ: Yes, I like it too when Sora isn't a jerk in fics. Even though I consider Sora-bashing to be one of my hobbies, I prefer to write fics when she's a more understanding person, cuz truthfully I think that's how she would actually act.  
  
CCPhoenix: I just love your reviews!!! They're always so funny and I can't help but read them over and over at least 5 times before I read the next one....You always make my day! Patamon, there's no need for death glares now, I would never write a fic when they don't hook up, except for "If I Only Knew", but that's a totally different genre anyways. So there's no need to worry.....we'll see if I make it a happy ending....because after all....who could resist the infamous 'puppy-dog eyes of Taichi' ?  
  
Aero-Grrl: I'm glad you like it!! After all I dedicated it to you!! Hehe....^_^  
  
matt4ever: I agree that it was especially nice of Sora to say no to Yama- sama --- I luff saying that!! Hehe....I just had to say luff in my thanks to you!! ^_^  
  
redvind: ...........*_* No offense, but your review totally threw me for a loop. I really didn't know what you were trying to say at all.... If you were trying to say that i should make Taichi be a good friend and tell Sora to ask Matt out.....I'm sorry to say that is most unlikely.....  
  
nEo-cHaN: I'm glad that you LOVE it already! Now to answer your little ramble section, that actually I did care about. Isn't it just so true about the pointlessness of History (unless you like that class) ? I just had to come up with a line from "Taichi Philosophy!" to describe that class... And about that guy, thank you so much for the support, but let me tell you all a story.  
  
Right now, I'm in 10th grade, I met this guy the beginning of 6th. Instantly we were like best friends, calling each other everyday, sitting next to each other in class you know. Well about 3-4 months after we met ,I started to like him. The crush was on and off for about a year, but in 8th grade I knew I like.....sorta loved him. And ever since then I've been dropping hints left and right. Like everyone in school knows i like him, even my whole family does, but still nothing. We act like a married couple. Whenever we go out (not on a date obviously), people always ask if we're dating or they say you two make a cute couple, and for me it's awkward. One time he even came with me to the Chiropractor to accompany me on my treatment (see how sweet he is) and this one guy (he was a patient) started talking to us. He asked if we were dating, and of course I said no and told him we were best friends. Then the guy was all like then you two should be dating because the person that you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with is supposed to be your best friend too. I was speechless, I just looked at my guy and he said, "You know, that's actually true." I was confused, if he thinks that's true then why doesn't he ask me out? I wish he couldn't "resist" me, but he's been doing a pretty god-damn good job of doing it for the last 4 years.  
  
Ok, I think that took up enough of my energy, I'm sorry I rambled. I just go on and on when it comes to him....*sigh* Well, I'll write the fic now! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-School Buddy For Life- part 3  
  
It was about a week after Yamato was rejected by Sora and surprisingly everything was back to normal. Kind of odd especially considering that it ususally takes Yamato practically forever to get over stuff, like that one time he messed up his bass solo, but that's besides the point.  
  
School was just let out for the day and like usual my mom would give him a ride home since his dad was at work until late at night. We drove in silence until my mom finally talked,  
  
"So, how was school you two?"  
  
"Good." I replied.  
  
"Uh...so so I guess." Yamato said.  
  
Then once again silence. I hated it, it was always so awkward. First my mom would look at me, then I'd look in the mirror to see Matt in the backseat, then out the window. Mom, Matt, window....the same cycle over and over until we'd get to his house.  
  
"Thanks again Mrs. Yagami." He would say as he slammed the door shut, "I'll call you ok? Maybe we can go out tonight or something."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
I waved again and then we finally pulled out of his driveway and back on to the road. I leaned in to change the station on the radio when my mom slapped my hand away from the dial.  
  
"I'm listening to that...."  
  
"But Mom! How can you always listen to talk radio? It's so.....not musical."  
  
"That's the point, it's educational.....Maybe if you would listen once in a while you'd learn something."  
  
"Please don't say that, that's what Yamato says."  
  
"Well, he's right you know...."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I pouted as I listened to random old people talk about their medical problems on the air. I was okay with it until suddenly there was this old guy,  
  
"Yeah Dr. Mike, I seem to have a problem with my prostate....."  
  
"MOM!! I don't care what you say I'm changing the station."  
  
She just giggled at me, "There's nothing wrong with having prostate problems dear. After all you might have them someday...."  
  
"Mom, that was uncalled for!" I said as I changed the station to the local pop/rock one, "That's better...." I sighed.  
  
"Well, we're almost home anyway." My mom said.  
  
"Thank god." I mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was finally in my room and I popped in Yamato's CD. For some reason his songs always gave me a warm feeling inside. His voice was always so soothing to me, whether he was singing or just talking, it could tame the wild beast within me. I kept pressing play, but something was wrong....  
  
"Play dammit!" I kept saying to my stereo, "Play! Play! Play!"  
  
"Something wrong Tai?" My mom asked.  
  
"No, no, nothing at all...."  
  
"Oh ok.... I'll be in the kitchen making dinner then."  
  
She turned around and walked to the kitchen. I sighed in relief and then punched my stereo which finally started playing on impact. I smiled,  
  
"And Izzy says that never works...."  
  
I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes as I imagined Yamato singing....like his songs were to me. Personally my favorite song he sang was Tobira Door. His voice was so rich and comforting in it.....and the lyrics had so much meaning to me. I starting singing along to the song and I grabbed my stereo remote and put the volume all the way up.  
  
"Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yori mashi dakara......" Were the words that filled all the spaces in my room. I got up and really belted it out, when suddenly my Mom practically busted the door down and scared the shit out of me.  
  
"Hey! Turn that down or else you can't hear me call you."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Yamato's on the phone." She walked towards me and handed me the cordless, " And clean up your room for goodness sake Taichi...."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I will Mom." I said and rushed her out of my room. I put my ear up to the phone and heard laughing.  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"I see you're listening to my CD again...."  
  
"Yeah....so?"  
  
"So nothing.... I just called to see what you wanted to do, it is a Friday night after all."  
  
"What is there TO do?"  
  
"I dunno, we could see a movie or something."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. What's playing now?"  
  
"Ok, I provide the ride, it's your job to get the info."  
  
"Hey, just because I'm not old enough to drive yet, doesn't mean that I have to get the info."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
I always thought it was fun to argue with him like this. I was pretty sure we did it everyday...And for some reason he never failed to make me feel stupid. Well, back to the arguement, (btw, in case this is confusing, the dialogue goes Y-T-Y-T )  
  
"Yes and you know it!"  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. How many times do I have to say it Yama?!"  
  
Suddenly he cracked up laughing.  
  
"Ok, you can get the info Tai."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just said you'd do it?"  
  
"That's not fair though, you tricked me."  
  
"Like I always do....I thought you would've smartened up by now."  
  
"Fine, I'll call the theatre, I'll call you back in a few minutes."  
  
"Or how about I just pick you up in let's say, an hour?"  
  
"Yeah, that works."  
  
"Alright then. See ya!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up. I know I acted casual, but my heart skipped a beat whenever I knew I was going to hang out with him, just the two of us. It was never just the two of us, it would start out that way, but then Sora would come and then Izzy and so on. I decided to follow his orders and call the movie theatre.  
  
"Hello, Thank you for calling the Odaiba Cinedome. If you want to know what movies are playing, press 1, for ticket prices, press 2, if you would like to talk to a representative, press 0."  
  
"Sheesh, could they hire someone with a more annoying voice?" I asked myself as I pressed 1.  
  
"Please hold...." The voice said and it began playing dumb elevator type music. Suddenly the voice returned and said, "This week we are holding a "Love is in the Air" spring special. The films playing on Friday are : The Wedding Singer, The Wedding Planner, and Fools Rush In."  
  
"Chick flicks?...." I said in disbelief, "They're only showing chick flicks!?" I hung up and threw the phone on my bed. "The one night when it would actually be the two of us and no one else, and the only thing they're showing are chick flicks....Cruel, cruel fate..." I mumbled to myself.  
  
I got up and went to the kitchen to see what my mom was up to. I walked through the hall until I could hear her chopping up some type of random exotic vegetable that would probably make me feel like gagging.  
  
"Hey Mom....whatcha cooking?"  
  
"Avocado casserole...."  
  
"Oh, sounds great......" I replied uneasily.  
  
"You gonna do something with Yamato tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna go to the movies. He's picking me up in..." I stopped and checked the clock, " About 45 minutes."  
  
"Oh that's nice. Did you take a shower?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Did you clean your room?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"You know you can't go out if your room isn't clean."  
  
"I know Mom."  
  
"Then you better get cleaning because it looks like there was a tornado in there."  
  
"Yeah." I turned back around and headed back to my room. Every step felt like it took a minute. I hated cleaning my room. Technincally I was pretty spoiled, and that was my only chore, but I dreaded it every time she mentioned it. Well I better get started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thirty minutes later.......  
  
I had just finished throwing away the last few pieces of trash that I found behind my desk. I sighed in relief when I overlooked my room and it was actually presentable, even though most of my stuff I shoved under my bed.  
  
"Finally......"  
  
I walked out of my room to head to the shower, when my mom yelled,  
  
"Did you finish?"  
  
"Yes Mom! I'm gonna take a shower now."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Today was pretty much perfect so far. I actually got my room clean, I was gonna hang out with Yamato for the night and a nice hot shower was practically calling my name.  
  
I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower so the water could heat up before I got in. I stared at myself in the mirror as I took my shirt off. I observed my own muscles and asked myself,  
  
"I wonder what Yamato's chest looks like."  
  
Then I realized 'What am I talking about?!' I watch him change in PE everyday, and he spends the night and sleeps in his boxers only!  
  
"God I'm an idiot...."  
  
I then got in the shower and basked in the steam that filled the bathroom and began to condense on the mirror.  
  
"Only 15 more minutes Yamato...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel. I sighed at the thought of being with Yamato all night (ok that sounded naughty) and I rubbed the towel on my hair that was now all limp from being wet. I wiped the steam off of the mirror and just stared at myself again before I walked to my room.  
  
I opened the door and absent-mindedly just dropped my towel and walked to my closet.  
  
"Jeez Taichi, I know I came here to pick you up, but I didn't come here for a peep show."  
  
"HOLY SHIT YAMATO WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"  
  
He just laughed. "About 10 minutes ago... I thought I'd show up a bit early, but I guess I was a bit too early."  
  
I blushed uncontrollably. I couldn't believe this was happening. My best friend ,who I also have a huge crush on just saw me in my birthday suit! How could I not notice that he was just sitting there on my bed!?  
  
"Yamato! Get out!" I yelled, it was the first thing that came to my mind to say.  
  
"Why? It's not like a big deal or something. I have a penis too...."  
  
"I know, it's just weird though."  
  
"Fine I'll turn around."  
  
He turned around, and for a sec I was relieved and quickly put on a pair of boxers.  
  
"You can look now."  
  
" So you ready to go?"  
  
"I will be, once I put some clothes."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Why did he always have to say these weird things that make me think of dirty thoughts?  
  
"Pick out your clothes...can I help?"  
  
"Umm...Sure, I guess."  
  
"Let me see." He said as he searched through hangers of clothes in my closet.  
  
"Sorry that I don't have the superior sense of style like Mr. Yamato Ishida."  
  
"Haha Taichi, I just think it's fun to dress up other people."  
  
"Fun to dress up other people? You kinda sound like a litle girl that plays with Barbies."  
  
"Do you want to look as good as me? Then stop teasing."  
  
"Yes sir!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Cute Tai, real cute."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten minutes later I was dressed in a blue short-sleeved polo shirt and slightly loose but tight jeans.  
  
"You know Yamato, I could've chosen this outfit myself."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't did you?!"  
  
"Oh be quiet." We walked out to the living room where my Mom was sitting watching TV. When she saw how I looked she exclaimed,  
  
"Oh my Taichi is so handsome! Did you choose this outfit for him Yama?"  
  
"Yes I did Mrs. Yagami."  
  
"I thought so, Taichi would never choose an outfit like this by himself."  
  
"You know what?! I could if I really wanted to!"  
  
"Uh-huh....I really believe that one Taichi." Yamato said.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed again. What is wrong with him? He never laughs this much in one day.  
  
"So, are you boys going to have any of my Avocado casserole before you leave?"  
  
"No, but thank you for offering Mrs. Yagami."  
  
"No thanks Mom. We'll grab something to eat later."  
  
"Well, have fun ok? And make sure that you're home by 1:00 Taichi Yagami, or else you'll be grounded."  
  
"Yes Mom." I kissed her on the cheek and waved.  
  
"Thanks again Mrs. Yagami." Yamato waved.  
  
We began to walk out of the door when Yamato said, "Do you have your cell phone?"  
  
"Oh shit, hang on I'll be right back."  
  
I ran back to my room and unplugged my phone from it's charger. Why do I always do stupid things?  
  
I'm just hoping nothing that bad will happen tonight, because for some reason they always happen to me. I guess I'm like a jinx or something.......No wonder they call me Eugene from 'Hey Arnold!' !!!  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holy pee! Ok that chapter took me forever! It just wouldn't end. A whole bunch of more stuff was gonna happen, but I decided that I'll put that in the next chapter. Hee hee! Well, I hope this wasn't that bad. After a while I just started writing everything that just popped into my head. Well please review, cuz like it says 'Needs reviews to continue'. But i'll most likely continue anyways. God i'm a dork, I have to listen to Japanese Digimon songs when I write.... Well, that was off topic *_*. Sayo Nara! (btw, i do realize that it's actually sayonara and not 2 words like I type it)  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did Taichi and Yamato would still be in the series.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! Thanks once again for all the reviews! I'm finally back from my vacation and overall I would say it was pretty good!  
  
Once again I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I know I promised this chapter yesterday, but I didn't get home until like 2 in the morning so..yeah. Thankfully though, I've just been struck with the lightning of inspiration and the bolt didn't seem to have ideas for my other fics...hehe. ^_^;; Now, notes to my reviewers......  
  
Hannio: I'll start with you because when I read that you were almost hurt by me not thanking you personally I wanted to cry..... ;_; And the last thing I want is for one of my readers to be hurt by me.... so here I go. Arigatou! Danke! Gracias! Thank you! for reading my story! I'm glad that you enjoy it and think that I'm doing a good job of writing it. It makes me all happy and tingly inside when I read such great reviews from people. I hope you keep on reading my fics and that I won't end up disappointing you in the end. Oh yeah, and great observation on the 'being alone'....well you'll see what I'm talking about.  
  
and btw, my responses won't go in any specific order.....  
  
redvind: Sorry for misunderstanding you.....I feel slightly ashamed, but I wasn't the only one that was confused by it. Once again sorry, if you write longer reviews then I most likely will understand them, and I'm glad to know that you like Taito/Yamachi more than Sorato because in my world that's how things are supposed to be! Mwahahaha!!  
  
Sillie: Hehe! You wanna know something? I think that you and I could probably get along really well cuz you seem to really enjoy my humor ^_^. For the dropping the towel part, that never really happened in real life with my guy friend, but something similar did....*evil grin* and the chick flicks, I just chose those 3 because they are like my 3 fave romance movies....of the moment at least ^_^;; For some reason I think the part of 'The Wedding Singer' when he sings to her on the plane is like the sweetest thing ever!! Then again, it may be just me.....but you have to admit it's sweet....*sings the song in her head*  
  
Hentai Baka: LOL! You silly little weasel! Why are you reviewing my story?! You're a little Yuri Freak!! and you like have a seizure whenever Stace and I talk about Yaoi of any type!! *takes out Jon repellent and sprays it* Get away!!! and I'm still not gonna read you're story until you read this one! and in you're words theres nothing 'citrusy' in this story so it's safe for your 'innocent' little eyes to read it! So bleh!  
  
matt4ever: I wish I could follow your advice a bit more, hopefully I can update sooner next time.  
  
Aero-Grrl: Hopefully I can make you dance a bit more cuz I'll be updating a wee bit more often!  
  
the one with hope: Thank you! I was aiming for great and cute....^_^  
  
Sailor Red: Yay! I'm glad you like it! I love ur fics and it always makes me so happy when a writer whose fics I read, read mine too! Oh and thank you for the love advice, many people have said the same thing to me, but sadly I don't think I'll be giving up on him or anything anytime soon....Actually I think I might be going over to his house today! ^_^  
  
Anime Writer: Sorry for misleading you and making you think that I updated I just thought that I needed to put up that note, and then the disk got lost and then the file, but I found it thank god! Hopefully since I'll be staying put in Nevada now I can update at least once a week (since my job will be getting in the way -_-;;).  
  
Penguin Shiro: Sam! I'm sorry for not calling you this summer.....I think I'll call you now *dials number* Well, actually I already called you so.....never mind.....  
  
nEo-cHaN: How sad about the guy you like, you aren't going to keep in touch with him? And yes, guys are so confusing it puts my head in a doozy! ^_^  
  
Ok! I think that was everyone? *scratches head* Yep! Ok here it goes!! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-School Buddy For Life- part 4  
  
Yamato and I had just left my house and we were getting into his car. Actually it was his Dad's car, but hey, a car is a car. It wasn't actually a bad car or anything, a green Ford Taurus, it was even nice, except for one thing. IT DIDN'T HAVE A CD PLAYER!!  
  
"Why don't you get a new stereo system installed in here Yama?"  
  
"Because, number 1, even though I'm like the only one that uses this car, it's still my Dad's and he said no."  
  
"God, what a jerk."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
He started the car, pulled out of the driveway and sped down my street.  
  
"So?.... Did you find out what movies are playing Tai?"  
  
"Yeah, if you're okay with watching a chick flick then we're good to go."  
  
"Oh yeah, they have that 'Love is in the Air' week special thingy huh?"  
  
I glared at him, "You already knew?! Then why'd you make me call?!"  
  
"Because....I wanted to know if you would really do it for me."  
  
"Well, of course I would do it! Idiot! I wanted to watch a movie too!"  
  
"Okay, god calm down Mr. IMS."  
  
"IMS?"  
  
"..........Irritable Male Syndrome. It's like a guy version of PMS."  
  
"Ok, yeah....." I better change the subject before I look stupider than I already am, "....So like do you still want to watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure I guess. At least no one from school will be there to bother us."  
  
"True."  
  
Did Yamato WANT to be alone? He was the most confusing person in the world to me right now. Well, if it was just the two of us I could, try to make a move I guess. Ugh, but the thought sorta makes me feel like hurling. Think happy thoughts Taichi, happy thoughts....  
  
"Taichi? Did you still want to go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I have a craving for popcorn anyway."  
  
"Good, 'cause we're here already."  
  
"Wow, that was fast."  
  
"Yeah, now help me find a parking space."  
  
"Over there... on your left Yama."  
  
"Yeah, I see it."  
  
We pulled into the space and we both got out. Once he stepped out of the car he stretched a bit. All I could think of was 'God he's hot.' I watched him for a couple of seconds and then I looked around the lot. Shit, there were only couples here.  
  
"You ready?" Yamato asked me before he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the booth.  
  
"God, you could let me answer first."  
  
"But if we did that the movie would be over once you'd give me one."  
  
"Do you have to insist on teasing me?"  
  
"Yes, you're the comic relief in my life."  
  
"Oh yay, I feel so privileged."  
  
Yamato smiled and laughed. Once we got to the actual window I spoke,  
  
"Two tickets for 'The Wedding Singer' please...."  
  
"Two separate tickets or do you want the 'Couple's Special'?" The lady in a funny sort of bellhop looking uniform replied.  
  
I wanted to say the Couple's Special, honestly, and not just because it would save us 4 bucks (which you all know that's like a medium soda at a theater), but because well, you know. I was about to repeat myself,  
  
"Two sepa..."  
  
"Actually...." Yamato said as he looked at me and to my surprise held my hand, "....we'll take the Couple's Special."  
  
"Really?" The shocked lady asked.  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?" Yamato snapped at her and pretended to give me a loving gaze........ I loved pretending this!  
  
"No, not at all. Sorry for asking sir."  
  
She handed us our tickets and we walked into the theater hand-in-hand.  
  
'Please don't let this end.....' I kept saying to myself. I knew I was enjoying it too much for my own good. Even though I knew Yamato was straight....this felt so right to me. His palm seemed to fit right into mine, and surprisingly my hand wasn't sweating. Suddenly I noticed we were at the snack bar and Yamato let go.  
  
"No...." I whimpered.  
  
"What?" Yamato said, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Did I say that out loud? Jeez, what is my problem?! At this rate he'll know my secret within the next 30 seconds.  
  
"No, just make sure you get extra-butter on the popcorn."  
  
"Yeah, of course. You'd think by now I'd know you're routine right Tai?"  
  
"Yeah right......" I thought of what I could do, "I'll go get our seats."  
  
"Ok, I'll see ya there...."  
  
I turned and started to walk towards theater 7. I pushed open the double doors and finally viewed which seats were still available. But to my surprise the theater was nearly empty.  
  
"What time did the movie start anyway?...." I asked myself and checked the ticket for the time...9:00! It was barely 8:30. I just stood there staring at the seats, deciding where we should sit.  
  
"I guess we came a bit too early." Yamato said as he snuck up behind me.  
  
I was scared to death, "Are you trying to make me pee my pants or something Yamato Ishida?!"  
  
Once again laughter. No offense, I mean I love his laugh, his smile, just everything. But it is slightly odd if all he's been doing all night is laughing and smiling. Yeah, I know everyone can't help but be happy around me, but it's Matt for goodness sake!  
  
"Is something wrong Taichi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I mean, are you nervous or something? You keep spacing out, I've noticed you've been doing that more than usual lately."  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"Whatever. Just remember Tai, you can tell me anything. Now where do you wanna sit?"  
  
Anything. I could tell him anything, I mean I knew that. But was it really ok to tell him this? I know I should stop hesitating, but I've never felt like this about anyone before. Yeah, I know everyone has told me, 'Taichi you have the Crest of Courage, why is this so hard for you?'. But they just don't understand. For most people it's 3 little words, 'I love you', and then it's overwith. But to me, those words just can't be thrown around. God, I just realized that I sound like a girl.  
  
Yamato headed to the back row. And chose the two seats right in the middle of the row.  
  
"Hey Taichi! I got our seats!" He yelled. It echoed since the theater was empty.  
  
"Ok I'm coming....."  
  
Silence then filled the air as I sat down.  
  
"So................ what can we do for the next 30 minutes?" Yamato asked.  
  
"In an empty theater?" I said, "In the back row?"  
  
Obviously, you all know what I was getting at......  
  
"Yamato......"  
  
"Taichi........"  
  
"Are you trying to make me uncomfortable? Or does that talent come to you naturally?"  
  
"Naturally of course....."  
  
I gulped. What was his problem? He was giving me this menacing look as he watched me begin to mentally panic. Uh.......uh......I don't know what to do........  
  
"Tai......"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know....."  
  
"What? What do you know?"  
  
"That you like me........"  
  
He knows?! He knows?! How did he know?! I never told him, Sora better had not told him, Kari too.  
  
"If you're wondering who told me, nobody did. I can just tell."  
  
Boy, this was awkward....I had to deny it. He couldn't know yet.  
  
"Yamato, I don't know where you got the impression that I've developed any sort of 'crush' on you, but you're way off this time buddy."  
  
"Denial is always the first sign of the truth Taichi."  
  
"But...but....it's not true!"  
  
"You're blushing Tai."  
  
"But...."  
  
"Tai...."  
  
"........"  
  
I gave up. What else could I do? I was alone, in a theater, in the back row, with Yamato Ishida, who was now confronting me about feelings I know I've had forever. But I know I'm not ready to admit it, and now he's looking at me, oddly.  
  
"Taichi......"  
  
I gulped again. I thought I'd pass out.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Suddenly something caught his attention and he looked at the seats below us. A couple just walked in and started to look around for a seat.  
  
"How about in the back?" The boy said, "Then we can be alone...."  
  
The girl giggled at the suggestion and then replied a flirty, "Okay, sounds good."  
  
He grabbed her hand and they approached us. I noticed that Yamato had also started watching the couple intently. Step by step they got closer, the girl giggling madly the whole way. When they finally got to the back row.........  
  
"Sora? Kai?" Yamato exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my god, Yamato?" Sora replied.  
  
"Yamato? Where?" Kai stammered.  
  
Yamato stood up in anger, "What the fuck is your problem Kai?! You wait for me to get rejected, and then go out with the girl I liked?!"  
  
"Yamato, it's not what you think......" Kai said coolly.  
  
"Of course it's what I think?!" Yamato yelled.  
  
"If you really want to know Matt, I asked him out!" Sora exclaimed loudly.  
  
"So you did." Yamato snapped at Sora, "I guess you thought I wasn't good enough and waited for Kai huh?"  
  
"No! I rejected you for your own good!"  
  
"For my own good?! How could it be for my own good?!"  
  
Oh boy, this was getting ugly. I think even Kai was scared at this point. I've never seen Yamato so angry in my life. It was amazing how this coincidence had turned into the screaming match of the century, I was just happy that the movie still didn't start for another 20 minutes and people hadn't really started showing up yet.  
  
"You really want to know Yamato?! I rejected you because of him!" She pointed at me.  
  
Yamato's angry face seemed to soften when she said that. I just felt the heat rushing to my face and my heart starting beating faster and faster.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I rejected you because of Taichi."  
  
He turned to look at me, "Is this true Tai?"  
  
I just stared at him, and then back at Sora. What was I supposed to say?.......I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"Taichi, please tell me, is it true? Are you the close friend that she was talking about?"  
  
I couldn't stand this anymore. I wanted to tell him, honestly I did, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I could only say one thing,  
  
"I dunno, maybe I am........." I got up and ran out of the theater nearly in tears.  
  
'How could this happen?' I thought to myself. I knew at that moment I had developed an undying hate towards Sora.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was this okay you think? It was kind of a last minute chapter and I wrote it fairly quickly, but hopefully it was still alright. That godforsaken Harry Potter book keeps calling me!! I think while writing this chapter I've stopped to read it about 8 times...Grrr!!!  
  
Well, I'll probably get the next chappie up later today, or tomorrow. I already started it so I better go!! Please review!! Ja ne!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~*Emiru*~  
  
PS  
  
If for some reason at all you don't like Tai saying he has developed an undying hate for Sora, then you'll be happy to know that's only temporary! Ok! A pointless comment, but oh well. I've had weird complaints before.........-_-;; 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.....if I did, certain things wouldn't have happened in the 5th Harry Potter book.....*cough*Sirius*cough*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! I hope this makes up for my vacation. I actually replaced my apology with the fourth part of my story, but none of you knew that because FF.net doesn't count replacing a chapter as an update!! I was a bit mad, but I'm okie-dokie now! ^_^  
  
Well, since I didn't get any new reviews (since you didn't know it was updated!! -_- ) I'm obviously not going to respond to anybody until the next chapter gets posted, and now that I finally finished the 5th book I can concentrate. Oh yeah, and if my disclaimer ruined the book for you, I apologize.......  
  
And also, one last note, from here on out, the story will probably have nothing to do with my real life experiences.......*mumbles* Like they even care Emiru!...........Well, now to the story! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-School Buddy For Life- part 5  
  
I had just burst through the double doors of theater 7 when I began to advance to the exit of the Cinedome, but something, or someone for that matter was holding me back. I just stood there, I didn't even give the slightest hint of a reaction, until he spoke.  
  
"Tai......if it is true, you know it wouldn't make a difference to me, it wouldn't change anything."  
  
I pulled myself loose of his grip and turned to face him.  
  
"What do you mean it wouldn't change anything?!" I said in a slightly raised voice, "Of course it changes everything Yamato! It puts me and you in an awkward situation, and I know we both don't want that."  
  
"Since when do you think for me Taichi?" He snapped.  
  
I stopped and looked at his face. I don't think he ever looked so angrily at me. If I didn't know better, I thought he would kill me right there and then. I looked down at the floor and mumbled,  
  
"I have never thought for you Yamato......."  
  
"So then why do you think that this will change everything?"  
  
"............I don't know........."  
  
I turned around again to leave, only to see a small group of people watching us.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" I screamed, "THIS ISN'T SOME SOAP OPERA!"  
  
"Taichi, calm down......"  
  
"How can I calm down if these idiots are watching us like it's 'Days of Our Lives'......"  
  
"Tai....."  
  
"It's our business what we fight about!........"  
  
"Tai....."  
  
"Don't TAI me!"  
  
"Fine then, fucking shut up! Is that better?!"  
  
"..............."  
  
I didn't know what to say. He never talked to me like that. At that moment I was stunned, I didn't know what to say or do. I never cared if someone was mad at me or yelled at me, but if it was Yamato, if felt like my world was about to end. Instead of saying anything I glared.....  
  
"I didn't mean it like that Tai."  
  
"Give me the keys Yamato...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said give me the keys...."  
  
"I'm not going to give you the keys Tai."  
  
"Then take me home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask me why, just take me home!"  
  
"What if I don't want to? Then what?"  
  
"I'll take a taxi! I do have money you know!"  
  
I stomped my way to the exit and began to take out my cell phone to call a taxi. I had just opened the glass door that revealed a clear night. I stood on the curb and pressed 'dial'. I brought the phone up to my ear and then I felt him take the phone and press 'end'.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" I hissed.  
  
"I'll take you home. I'm not going back in there anyway." He replied as he pointed to the theater.  
  
".......thanks." I replied quietly so that he could barely hear me.  
  
"It's ok, you don't have to thank me. It is my fault after all........."  
  
I looked at him after he said this. His face was so much more, I don't know how to describe it. But after seeing him like that, all my anger seemed to melt away. We reached the car and he unlocked it. I opened the passenger door for myself, but I waited for him to get in first, I don't know why, habit I guess.  
  
Once both of our doors were shut, we sort of sat there in silence for a couple minutes. I noticed he kept glancing over at me, but of course that's because I kept glancing at him. He coughed, I guess to try and break the silence, but instead we both started speaking at the same time.  
  
"Oh, you go first......" he said.  
  
"Um...ok. Well, I was going to say that it's not your fault. None of this would've happened if I didn't barge out like that."  
  
"Yeah, but," he smiled, "I didn't have to get mad at Sora and Kai. If I would've controlled my temper we wouldn't have started discussing all this rejection crap, and the whole thing about you wouldn't have come up."  
  
'Why was he being so modest?' I asked myself. I know it was sort of his fault, but in my mind, he can do no wrong. 'It was Sora's fault.' I kept telling myself. 'Sora equals bad!' I repeated in my head. I could've gone on forever doing this, but then Yamato interrupted me.  
  
"Are you still mad?"  
  
I looked and gave a small smile as I shook my head from side-to-side to signal 'No'.  
  
Suddenly he burst out and said, "Good! So, do you want to rent a movie instead and come over to my place?"  
  
"Sure, I guess that doesn't sound too bad."  
  
"Ok, then my place it is!" He started the engine and stepped on the accelerator to warm it up a bit.  
  
We then pulled out of the parking space and sped off towards the nearest 'Blockbuster' video.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The nearest 'Blockbuster' was about 10 minutes away from the theater, so that would equal about enough time for me to fall asleep in the car. I felt the car come to a stop and him turn off the engine, so that's when I woke up with my usual,  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
I heard Yamato laugh that lovable, cute laugh and say,  
  
"Yes Taichi, we're here. Did you want to come in or should I choose the movie this time?"  
  
"You choose, I don't care." I said as my head fell sideways again.  
  
"Ok, but I warned you." He closed the door and I watched him go inside the doors that advertised 'Free Popcorn! With a 5-day New Release rental'.  
  
About 10 minutes later he reemerged from the store with a plastic bag with I would guess 3 movies in it.  
  
"What did you get?" I mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Porn."  
  
"What?!" I sprang awake when he said this.  
  
"Just kidding! You'll see what I got for us, and oh yeah, I think you should spend the night. That is, only if you want to though."  
  
"Sure," I yawned, "I'll spend the night, just let me call my parents."  
  
"It's ok, I already called them. They said it's fine."  
  
"When did you call my parents?"  
  
"Inside, while I was in line."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So.......you hungry?"  
  
"Yamato......it's me, Taichi. You know, the boy with a bottomless pit for a stomach."  
  
"I know I know, just making sure. Do you want me to cook, or do you wanna go out?"  
  
He just asked me if I wanted to go out. I giggled to myself.  
  
"Yes, of course I would Yama!" I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I mean, it's up to you!"  
  
I almost screwed things up again. I need to think of what I say, before I say it. I really think that might help.  
  
"Ok, then I guess I'll cook." he said as we pulled out of 'Blockbuster'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We parked in space 202 at his apartment complex and Yamato made sure he put on the alarm as he grabbed the bag of movies.  
  
"So whatcha gonna cook for me, hmm?" I said jokingly in a little kids voice.  
  
Yamato grinned slightly evilly and replied, "I dunno yet, but if he isn't nice little Taichi might get sent to bed without his din-din."  
  
"Hey, you're mean." I crossed my arms and pouted.  
  
"Aww...."  
  
"Be quiet you!"  
  
We walked a little ways to the elevator, but found out it was 'Out Of Order' so we had to take the steps. By the end of our small trip we were both panting a little, but it was only a couple more steps to his apartment.  
  
"Is your Dad home?"  
  
"No, he had to work late tonight."  
  
"Again."  
  
"You know my Dad. 'No pain, no gain' he always says. But even I think he needs a break once in a while."  
  
"Don't you get tired of being alone?"  
  
"Tai, you're acting as if this is the first time we've ever talked about this."  
  
"Well......it's just," I then mumbled as quietly as I could, " I know I'd never leave you alone....."  
  
For some reason I knew he had heard what I said. He was silent. I could feel him staring at me as he fiddled with his keys, trying to find the right one for the apartment door. My face grew hot again, and then suddenly the only thing audible were the crickets chirping below.  
  
I heard a couple of footsteps so I looked to the opposite side of Yamato thinking someone was approaching, but when I turned back around, it ended up the steps were Yamato's getting closer to me. Actually, he was little bit too close. His face was inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips and my heart quickened. Unexpectedly he leaned forward and our mouths met.  
  
'Is this real?' I asked myself, 'It feels like a dream.'  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwahahahahaha! You know what?! I don't know where this story is gonna end up? I just kinda wrote, well actually, since I am the author I do know what's gonna happen.....but, don't you just hate where I left off? Aren't I just evil?  
  
Well, I better go. Please review. I really don't know when is the next time I'll be able to post a new chappie, so I apologize. Once again thank you for all the support! Ja ne!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.....if I did, the bookstores in Vegas would actually carry the 'Gravitation' Manga and I wouldn't have to special order it and wait a freaking 2-6 weeks for it!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! I know this update is late once again, and I'm very sorry! Work this week has been hectic and I sometimes really don't know why I like kids so much.  
  
Over the last week I made about $135, a decent amount for baby-sitting, but for the hours I put in! I'm getting ripped off here people! I baby-sat 12 hours a day for 5 days, and I baby-sat extra on Thursday night, so I'm totally wrecked right now. The baby (2 years old), freaking poops like 4 times a day! And trust me, in Yamato's words, 'I'd rather face the Dark Masters again than do that.' Then the mom offered me like a $50-$60 bonus if I can potty train the kid, but that's like impossible! Then the actual kid (5 years old), tries to tell me, ME! about Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh! and such. He tells me that I'm wrong on certain things, (like Digivolutions and character names and stuff). Then he tried to teach me how to play the Yu-Gi- Oh! TCG, but every single rule he said was wrong, so I corrected him, and then he threw a freaking tantrum on me! Then I check around the house for a comp so I can write my fics while the kids are taking a nap, but I can't find one! So I leave all my disks at home the next day, and then she tells me that she has a laptop and I can use it if I want!!! BUT IT WAS TOO LATE!!! MY DISKS WERE AT HOME!!! *cries* Well, now to things other than my horrid job.  
  
OMG, have any of you guys read FAKE? or seen it? I dunno why, but I love it! I just bought volume 2 (since that's the latest one) and it is soo great! If you like Taito/Yamachi, or just Yaoi for that matter, I'm telling you all to read it!! (and if you already have...then I'm sorry for wasting your time) Sorry, I had to get that out of my system. ^_^ It could possibly be my fave Manga! All I can say about it is, Naughty Dee! Trying to get into Ryo's pants all the time! Tsk tsk! LOL! I'm such a dork! ^_^  
  
Well, now to the reviewers:  
  
CCPheonix: OMG!! How could I forget you in chapter 4?! *hits head repeatedly* It most definitely was an accident! I'm such a dolt! *says to herself* Bad Emiru BAD! How could you forget CC?! Well, I'm glad you still like the story, but something's gonna happen that.....well you'll see. Once again Domo Arigatou! ^_^  
  
matt4ever: You weren't supposed to agree with me when I said I was evil!......j/k, I know I am. You'll see how evil I am in this chappie.....Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
nEo-cHaN: U luv this story?! YAYAYAYAY!!! I feel loved......*hugs herself*  
  
Sillie: Another one who agrees with the evil.....or should I say ebil? Thanx for reviewing!  
  
vialana: Thanx for reviewing! And I have to add yet another name to the list of people who agree with my evilness-ness! Mwahahaha!!  
  
Gokuchan: *joins in with the dancing* I'm glad you love it! And for the seme and uke thing, that's just personal taste....I like both.....^_^  
  
lil Hawk: Ok! Ok! There's no need to put my nipple in jeopardy over the continuation of my story, but just in case...here it is!  
  
Aero-Grrl: Yay! you liked both of my chapters! I feel special again.......  
  
There you go! My responses were a bit shorter than usual, but that's because I had to add this part fast, because it was the last thing I needed to do....Well, Enjoy! ^_^  
  
AN: One thing, there's something in this chapter that might make you mad at me (especially you Suta-chan, I seriously think you might kill me after this o_o;;)You'll see what I'm talking about.... it's something that Yamato does/says...well, I'm not gonna give it away here....go read it!....no I'm serious about that.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- School Buddy for Life - part 6  
  
At first I wasn't really sure what was going on. Well, I mean, I knew, but it was confusing me. Never in my life did I ever expect Yamato to kiss me, but I couldn't complain.  
  
I kept opening my eyes to check that it was real. In my thoughts I even said, 'Oh god, somebody pinch me.'  
  
The kiss deepened and I grew more comfortable with the feeling of it. Just as I closed my eyes...he pulled back and gasped slightly. He looked at me with an expression of shame upon his face and mumbled,  
  
"I'm sorry Tai. I don't know what came over me..."  
  
He continued to fiddle with his keys as I stood there speechless. What was there to say? My lips were still warm from his, my heart was still beating fast, a million thoughts were running through my head, until they were interrupted by the sound of keys hitting the ground.  
  
I looked at them for a second and then bent down to pick them up.  
  
"I'll get it...." I said to Yamato.  
  
"No, it's ok..." He replied as he also went for the keys.  
  
Just as my hand reached them, so did his and my stomach did a flip at his touch. He jerked his hand back and I noticed that a light shade of pink swept across his cheeks.  
  
"Here..." I handed the keys back.  
  
"Thanks....."  
  
He didn't even look at me as he grasped the small piece of metal in his hand. He was totally focused on it, so he could avoid eye contact. Yamato was seriously the definition of the saying about 'eyes being a window to a person's soul' If he wouldn't look at you, you would know that it was time to leave him alone because he did not want you to know what he was thinking or feeling.  
  
"Yamato, I can go home if you want. We could just do this next weekend or something."  
  
"No. Stay Taichi. I invited you, so you're staying, and anyways.....You said you'd never leave me alone....."  
  
I blushed again. He did hear me. And I really did mean what I said about never leaving him alone. I mean, loneliness is like the worst feeling, and Yamato experiences it nearly everyday of his life. It's really rather depressing when you think about it. I've always been surrounded by my family and tons of friends, and if it wasn't that, I was usually at soccer practice with about 15 other guys, but Yamato. He's got school and his band that rehearses once or twice a week, but that's pretty much it with his Dad's mega-busy work schedule and all. Truthfully, I was all that he had.  
  
"Taichi?" Yamato said as he stuck the key into the hole and stared at it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you really mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"That you'll never leave me alone."  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because no one, not even my parents, has ever said that to me. Even when I was little, never did I hear anyone say something like that to me."  
  
"..........." I stared at him in disbelief. This couldn't possibly be true.  
  
"Well, anyway, you wanna come inside?" He changed the subject as he turned the handle and the door swung open.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
I took a few steps forward and turned on the light to the living room which was left in sort of a mess. Socks were scattered all over, shirts were flung over the back of the sofa. It was sorta nice to see that The Yamato Ishida wasn't a total perfectionist.  
  
"Ignore the mess....." Yamato yelled as he closed the door, "Oh yeah, and make yourself at home."  
  
"Don't I always?" I replied in a sad attempt to try and change the mood to at least a happier one.  
  
He just gave me a look like I wore white to a funeral or something and then turned down a hall to his room. I heard the door shut and then a small click to signal that he had locked the door.  
  
"What's wrong with him today?" I asked myself. First he was completely 'happy' and 'giddy' like a little school girl, then he turns into a raging monster at the theater. He turns completely normal in the car, and then he kisses me....If this was a case of a hormonal imbalance, then holy shit Yamato's hormones are crazy.  
  
I sat and thought about this on the sofa for a few minutes. In complete silence.... I was sure that you could hear a pin drop in his apartment until......a huge *boom* sorta noise came from Yamato's room. I ran down the hall and listened to make sure he was alright.  
  
"Yama?.." I knocked lightly on his door, "....are you ok?"  
  
"..........Leave me alone." Came a muffled voice.  
  
"How can I leave you alone if you want me to stay?"  
  
"I don't know, you figure it out."  
  
"Well, I can't. So let me in Yama."  
  
"I don't want to...."  
  
"Geez, I haven't heard that one since 3rd grade."  
  
"Just.......go and watch TV or something. I'll come out when I want to......"  
  
"Well, I want you to come out now, or I'll go in there.....you choose."  
  
"I choose 'or'...."  
  
"Fine.....I'm coming in then."  
  
"What are you gonna do Tai? Break the door down?"  
  
"Don't tempt me....but I do know other ways of getting in there...."  
  
I went to the kitchen and took out a screwdriver from the drawer next to the utensils and once again approached the locked room that contained the blonde.  
  
I stuck the tool in the hole that was for unlocking it in emergencies and moved it around. 'How were you supposed to do this?' I thought to myself, 'First up, then down and push and turn the handle.....I think....'  
  
Before I could complete the procedure the handle turned by itself in my hand and it opened to reveal a crying Yamato and a pretty banged up guitar in the corner below a decently large dent in the wall.  
  
"What did you do in here?" I asked in a worried tone.  
  
"What does it look like I did? I threw my guitar against the wall..." He sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands, "I just don't know what went wrong with me today..."  
  
I sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his leg, "Hey it's okay. I'm here, if you want to talk about it, my ears are free for a listen."  
  
He looked at me, rested his head on my shoulder and started to speak. At first I didn't notice a word he was saying. All I felt that my body could do was feel the vibrations from his voice reverberating through my whole body. It gave a me a comforting feeling......  
  
"Hey, I thought your ears were free for a listen....."  
  
"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" I looked down at him on my shoulder.  
  
"Well.....never mind, if your not listening, then why should I talk?" He replied as he lifted his head from it's resting position.  
  
"Because, I'm ready to listen now."  
  
".......Fine, but you're willing to listen to anything I say right? Even if......even if you might hear something that you might not like?......"  
  
Did he want me to be unsure about this? Why did he have to be so confusing?! Why are boys so confusing?! Wait.....I'm a boy....never mind....  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure...."  
  
"Well, when I....you know...kissed you tonight....I kinda had other thoughts running through my head........"  
  
"Other thoughts?....."  
  
What could he mean by that? Do you think it could be? Why am I interrogating myself about his questions? Well, back to him.....  
  
"Yeah, but you swear not to get mad?"  
  
"Promise...."  
  
"I didn't say 'promise', I said do you swear?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I swear....."  
  
"Well, when you said that you'd never leave me alone.......I saw you in a totally different light."  
  
I smiled when he said this. At this moment I didn't have a clue of how this talk could hurt me. But then, he dropped the bomb.  
  
"You attracted me, and it lead to the kiss because......because I saw so much of Sora in you........"  
  
".........." I stared at the ground in shock.  
  
"And, to tell you the truth. When I was kissing you...I kept seeing you as Sora, and then you reacted to it and that's what made me deepen the kiss...."  
  
".........."  
  
"But then I realized that pretending that you were Sora wouldn't do anything, I would still be alone in the end. That's why I wanted to know if you meant what you said about never leaving me alone, because I was afraid that you would run and leave me after I was done....."  
  
".........So, you took advantage of me and my promise to you?"  
  
"......I guess you could put it that way........."  
  
".........." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My eyes stung from holding back tears.  
  
"So, I wanted to say I'm sorry, and I do love you Tai, just in a best friend way. And if I led you on, I hope you can forgive me..........."  
  
I stood up and looked deep into those sapphire eyes that I swore could never hurt me, "I'll think about it Yamato......"  
  
Just as my foot reached the hall Yamato asked, "Are you leaving?"  
  
I turned around and said to him,  
  
"No, I already told you, I won't leave you alone. I just need to think for a bit." I turned back and started walking towards the next room, "I'll be in the living room if you need me for something other than pretending to be Sora............."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok......*takes a deep breath*........Was it.......ok? That put a major twist in the story didn't it? But you'll see, it'll all get better very soon, trust me, I should know.....^_^ I am the author after all! If all goes well this story will probably go for another 4-6 chapters.....Do you think that's enough? Tell me what you think , especially about this chapter. I didn't want Yamato to say that, but something in me made him do it! Well, I better go so I can update at least another chapter before I have to work again -_-;; Please Review! Ja ne!  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon....If I did, I wouldn't have accidentally missed recording the end of Digimon Frontier...v_v  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san! This was updated sorta soon! (Not really...but I'd like to think that) I've been gone for a week visiting my mother.....-_- .... My next update might not be until next week though since I have to visit my mom, again....  
  
I've been playing Final Fantasy 7 like crazy! It's just such an awesome game and I was thinking about maybe writing a Vincent x Cloud thing, but who knows? I think I've played around 60 hours in a 4 day time period.....see I have no life -_-....  
  
I've also been really nostalgic for 1st and 2nd season, so I've been watching like all my tapes (since I recorded all the episodes of those 2 seasons) and I go crazy cuz I wish they still showed it on Fox every Saturday morning.... ;_; ..... But I'm like really weird, and the episodes that make me hate certain characters, are like my faves! The episode I've seen the most with a doubt, is 'A Very Digi Christmas'. I could watch Yama's concert forever, and if you really wanna know how insane I am with that episode, you know at the beginning of the concert when Yama screams "Are you ready to rock?!". I actually scream back at the TV.....*_*....my dad actually thought one time I was like schizophrenic.... But, I better stop talking about my fave episodes because that would waste way too much of your time....especially if I got started with 'Home Away From Home', 'Digimon World Tour - part 2', 'Prophecy' and 'Crest of Friendship' --- That is my most fave ep!!! ^_^ My most fave quote comes from that one..... *quotes scene* "I never doubted you for a second Matt. I know it didn't always seem that way..." *sighs*  
  
Another thing, but since you all don't know what I look like, you won't care, but I got green contacts! They're so awesome, and I would've preferred blue, but green is good too. With my hair color and now the Green eyes it sorta looks like I could be related to Iori or something. o_o;;  
  
Well, I better get to responses, before I get an injury of some sort from Patamon....o_o;;  
  
CCPheonix: I know, I know.....that chapter was a bit upsetting. It even upset me and I'm the author for goodness sake! But that moment will be all for good cause....You'll see very soon! Mwahahahaha!! I feel evil now.........sorta....  
  
vialana: I will now answer your questions. 1. Yes, Sora. 2. Very easily. 3. Yes, Yama pretending Tai was Sora. 4. I really don't know. and 5. Yes, really, Sora.......Other than your questions, I'm glad you liked the chapter! (I realize I'm a dork for actually answering your rhetorical ?s)  
  
sillie: I know, isn't Taichi a sweetie for keeping his promise no matter what? He'd make the perfect boyfriend.......*sigh* ^_^  
  
nEo-cHaN: I'm glad you were able to read it despite my formatting probs. Thankfully I was able to fix it, but I didn't figure out the prob.....hmm......and I was thinking about possibly making a sequel or just a one chapter epilogue to this, cuz I this is my fave fic of mine so far.....  
  
Ninetales122: Yay! A new reviewer! Isn't the FAKE Manga great?! I luff it SOOO MUCH!!! and Gravitation too. I'm glad you like the fic...^_^  
  
Aero-Grrl: I made you speechless? -o_o- Wow. I'm proud of myself....I....never....thought....THAT I'D GET SUCH A GREAT COMPLIMENT FROM YOU!!! ^_^  
  
Bandit-Lone-Wolf: Another new reviewer! Aw...you don't have to stop liking Yama-sama because of the fic, remember this is just a fanfic.......  
  
Kurochan: New reviewer! Okay, we don't HAVE to kill Yamato, or else Taichi won't be able to get together with him in the end.....But what I made him do was pretty infuriating...  
  
and that's all for now people! Enjoy this chappie!! I have a good feeling that you'll like this one more than the last one, well maybe.... Ja ne! ^_^  
  
AN: This chapter has to do with the songs from the Japanese series of Digimon. So I advise that if you don't know the song I'm talking about, download it and hear how pretty it is! ^_^ and I guess so that there's no confusion I'll put a translation of the songs lyrics in the fic, k? Now go and read....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-School Buddy for Life- part 7  
  
I heard Yamato's door click shut once again and then I collapsed on his sofa. I was speechless..... He saw Sora in me? That was it? That was why he kissed me? Made me feel all those feelings? Made me get my hopes up? Only to tell me I reminded him of Sora and that's why he had an instance of attraction to me..........  
  
I could swear my heart literally shattered when those words left his mouth. That mouth that captured mine for an instant, just murdered every happy thought and feeling from my body. I thought that maybe he would return all the feelings I kept secret from him over the last 5 years, but instead they were intended for another person.....  
  
I've always sort of pretended not to be lonely, that's why I'm always so friendly, but I guess I can't escape my fate. I was rejected by Sora first, and then the one person who made my life perfect did too. I always sad that I was the only one who could make him smile in that special way, but now I think it was vice-versa. He was the one who always made me smile.....  
  
My head ached just at the thought of the kiss now. Not even the usual soothing sound of Yamato's voice could make me feel better. He just made my face burn with anger at the moment. I buried my face in my hands and started to cry.....  
  
My palms were soon dripping with tears that I thought would never stop flowing. I had to move my hands away from my face because it was completely wet and a shade of bright red. I decided to go back down the hall to wash my face in the bathroom that was directly across from Yamato's room....  
  
I stood up, almost unwillingly and walked slowly to the bathroom to which the door was closed. I looked at Yamato's door and noticed that it was closed as well, but I could hear Yamato's voice coming from within. I know it's not nice to eavesdrop, but truthfully, what did you expect me to do? I cautiously took a couple of steps towards the door and gently cupped my ear against it to hear the conversation., but it wasn't what I was expecting....He was writing a song, not talking to anybody....  
  
I listened as the sounds of the strumming guitar and his voice mixed together. They were still muffled so I had to press my ear harder against the door. What kind of song could he be writing about now?  
  
Every once in a while I would hear a slight growl of frustration and the crumpling of paper, and then he'd sing a few words , or he'd hum a melody and then play it on the guitar again. Over and over the cycle repeated. I guess writing songs was harder than I thought....  
  
I started to get pretty bored with listening to Yamato's random noises and I was going to turn to the bathroom, but suddenly all the scribbling and working noise stopped and he started playing his guitar. And finally his voice joined it.....  
  
::Fuyu no Sanpomichi, Ate nado nanimo, Nai mama de arukou:: (On a winter walking path without a purpose or anything like that, let's go walking)  
  
::Tsumetai aozora, Ryoute wa poketto, Kokoro de korogaru ishikoro:: ( The cold blue sky, with both hands in my pockets, and a pebble tumbling in my heart)  
  
::Kimi no yasashisa ga, Massugusugite, Sukoshi dake tsurai yo:: (Your kindness was too straightforward and it hurt a little bit)  
  
::Sunao ni narenai, Sunaosa nanka ja, Kotaeru shikkaku mo nai ne:: (I'm not used to being meek, but meekness as an answer can't be ruled out)  
  
::Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de, Daremo ga dareka ga kuro no wo matteru, Boku mo onnaji dakedo ne, Itsu demo hantai muki shite, Suwatte itan da:: (On the lonely seesaw, Waiting for no one, waiting for someone to come, I'm the same but, I'm sitting on the other side, anytime.)  
  
He stopped playing there. I couldn't believe the words. Was that supposed to be about me and him? I really didn't know what to think anymore. On one hand, he was the boy who broke my heart, but on the other, he was still the one I desired...  
  
I stood there for a second thinking about the song he just sang, but then I heard him get up and start walking towards the door.  
  
"Shit, he's coming...." I mumbled to myself.  
  
Too bad my body reacted slow to this comment. He opened the door and in a sad attempt to hide in the bathroom.....I ran straight into the door....My face hit it with a loud *thunk* and then I fell to the floor, groaning in pain and covering my face....  
  
"Tai! Are you ok?" He kneeled down next to me.  
  
"Maybe....I don't know...." I said through my hands, "But, I think my nose is bleeding..."  
  
"Let me see...."  
  
I revealed my face to him and looked at my hands that were covered in blood.  
  
"That is just gross..." I said to myself sarcastically.  
  
"Now is not the time to be joking Tai, it's bleeding badly."  
  
"I've had worse Yamato...."  
  
"I don't care..." He got up and opened the door to the bathroom, "Stay there, I'll get you some toilet paper or something...."  
  
I sat up against the wall, cupping my nose with my hand that was starting to fill up with blood. Maybe he's right, this is the worst bloody nose I've had. He came out in a hurry with a few sheets of tissue in his hands.  
  
"Here...." He handed me a couple of sheets and then bent down next to me and wiped some blood off of my face as I covered my nostrils.  
  
In practically a few seconds the tissues were colored a crimson red, and then the bleeding slowed a little.  
  
"I think I can get up now Yama....I need to wash my face..."  
  
"Sure, let me help you up..." He held out his hand to me.  
  
"It's ok...I can help myself up...." I pushed his hand away and stood up on my own.  
  
I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. I let the water run to rinse off my bloody hands, and I watched as the water in the sink went from clear to red.....  
  
"I take it you're still mad at me...."  
  
I looked to the doorway where he was leaning against the frame. I didn't say a thing....  
  
"I'm telling you Tai....I really truly am sorry...."  
  
"It doesn't matter whether or not you're sorry," I said under my breath, "It matters whether or not I forgive you....."  
  
I saw his eyes widen as I said this. In my mind I didn't mean to say that out loud. He may have hurt me, but I would hate to cause him pain of any sort....  
  
"So, are you saying that you won't forgive me? Is that it Tai?"  
  
"........"  
  
"You know what Tai? I'd forgive you no matter what! You know that!"  
  
"........"  
  
"You could wreck my car! Steal from me! Even beat me up!"  
  
"........" I bit my lip as he said this....I had to hold in what I wanted to scream so badly....  
  
"You could even embarrass me in front of the whole school, and I'd still forgive you....."  
  
"Yamato.....let me ask you a question though..." I took a deep breath, "Would you forgive me....if I broke your heart? If I took advantage of special feelings you had for me? If I did what you did to me?...."  
  
He looked at the ground. Silence...  
  
"It's not that easy Matt." I said as I closed my eyes and splashed water on my face, "If this was something stupid like stealing or kicking my ass, I'd forgive you in a heartbeat, no doubt......It's just.....this.....really hurt....And even if I was able to forgive you, I don't think I could forget...."  
  
I picked up a towel and dried my face. It felt so warm against my cold, damp cheeks. I was totally absorbed into the feeling, then suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his face next to mine.  
  
"I'm sorry..... I didn't know you felt so strongly about me. If I knew.....I wouldn't have done anything so stupid."  
  
"Yamato...."  
  
"And you need to know that you're more important to me than anything. I truly mean it when I say I'd die for you. If you and Sora were in a life-or- death situation, I wouldn't even have to think twice about saving you first...."  
  
I felt so good when he said all these words to me. I put my towel down and looked at us in the mirror. We were so good together....Suddenly I felt him loosen his grip and turn me around so we were face-to-face....  
  
"Tai....."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I think I just realized something....."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He looked deep into my eyes and simply said, "Everything......"  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it better? I hope so...There was so much more I wanted to put in this chapter but I decided to save it for the next chapter/s...^_^.....and I didn't know where else to end this chapter..-_-;; Oh well! I still think this came out ok! I was also amazed at the fact that I printed out this fic for my best friend, Suta-chan! and it ended up 30 pages so far, in size 9 font...o_o...I'm gonna run out of paper...not really....  
  
Well, I will try hard to write a new chappie again before I go to see my mom. And if I don't update for a long while...it's because I'm working on a Harry Potter fic since I'm reobsessed with it again....*mutters* Thanx a lot Stace....  
  
Thank you for all your support everyone!!! Please continue reviewing, and I will make sure to keep writing.....even though you may have to wait a while...v_v....Ja ne!  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.....Taichi and Yamato would have see- through pants and we'd all be very happy... ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san!! I'm just dreading the thought of school starting...*shudders* Well, thank you all for the reviews...They always give me that boost in my self-esteem, mine's very low....v_v....jk! ^_^ I'm always too hyper for my own good! It makes you wonder why I haven't written a more humorous fic.....Hm.....*thinks* Actually I had one in mind, but I stopped writing it cuz it was for St. Patrick's Day and that was oh so many months ago!  
  
OMFG! My Dad just totally pissed me off...-_-;;....he said I go on the computer too much and that it's a disease...Well, I guess we ALL have that soo called 'disease' don't we?! Why are parents so misunderstanding? It's quite infuriating at times......  
  
Well, I better get started....I'm not going to respond to any reviewers this time because I'm getting lazier than usual....sorry! ^_^;; Until next time! Ja ne!  
  
AN: Even though we all know that they end up together I'm going to have Yamato go through 'frustrating moments' since he is used to girls...XD... and since Taichi is 'innocent' they'll help each other out ^_~.......hopefully it will be amusing to you all (cuz I hella know it was to me).... and the rest of the fic will probably be like this....now that I fixed everything! ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-School Buddy for Life - part 8  
  
'Everything....' What did he mean by that? Once again a million thoughts swirled in my head. What was up with him this time? I stared deeply into the blue orbs that were directed straight into mine. I was once again completely absorbed into a whole other world. A world where there was nothing but Yamato and I.....  
  
"Taichi...." He began slowly, "I realized why I've been acting so crazy lately."  
  
"Really? You actually figured it out?"  
  
"Haha, very funny, but I 'm trying to be serious with you for once..."  
  
"Ok, I'm listening...."  
  
He sighed, took a deep breath and started speaking again but in a quieter voice than I would've preferred....  
  
"I......." But there were some words in that sentence that were inaudible....I gave him an odd look.  
  
"Yama, what did you say? Speak up, I can't hear you..."  
  
"I said I love you.... better?"  
  
I smiled and I know my heart skipped a beat when I heard that...  
  
"You're not just saying this are you.....and you better not be pretending I'm.....you know who...."  
  
He laughed again..., "No, of course not....I don't wanna jeopardize our relationship anymore, thank you very much...."  
  
"Then...... I love you too...."  
  
He smiled sweetly back at me, but then released me from his embrace...  
  
"And I have so much more to say Taichi, but can we do this in my room or something? It feels kinda odd 'confessing my love' to you in my bathroom....."  
  
I laughed, "Yea let's go to your room...."  
  
He was actually serious this time...Unless this was a bad example of a practical joke, I don't think I could actually stand it if he would say something like, 'Just messing with you!!' once this was all done. He grabbed my hand and led me the couple of steps directly across the hall to his room.  
  
"Sit..." He commanded me as he pointed to the bed.  
  
I sat down and watched him pace up and down the area in front of his bed. His hands were behind his back and every once in a while he would avert his gaze to me from the floor. It felt like he was a police officer and I was a witness that he was interrogating.....Hehe, foreplay.....Oh man that was off topic, I shouldn't be thinking of that yet...o_o...But then again, imagining Yamato in a cop uniform was rather intriguing.....hehe...  
  
I had completely spaced out again...  
  
"Tai! Can you even tell me a single word I said in the last few minutes?....."  
  
"Uh.....You said my name.....hehe...."  
  
He gave me this look and then shook his head as he laughed..., "Why do have to be like that Taichi?"  
  
"What? Be like what?"  
  
"Be so....you..."  
  
"You've lost me...."  
  
"Ever since I've met you Tai, I knew what I wanted in a partner...."  
  
"A partner?...."  
  
"You know, your life partner, the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, your soul mate......."  
  
He laid down next to me and put his hands behind his head, "I wanted someone like you. Someone carefree, compassionate, athletic, not stupid...."  
  
I replayed what he just said....and I just couldn't help but interrupt....  
  
"Not stupid? Yamato, why can't you just say smart?"  
  
"Because, you're not really smart either Taichi...." He smirked as he grabbed the back of my shirt and forced me lie next to him, " and I would definitely have to be smarter than my partner...." He winked playfully. I glared back.  
  
We were face to face...Being like this reminded of all the times I would spend the whole night just watching him sleep. Sometimes I would mess around with him and blow air in his face just to hear him struggle and then rub his face like a cat washing up. It was always so amusing to me. I'd giggle to myself and continue doing this until the sun would peek through the window and I'd fall asleep. He'd think I just liked sleeping a lot and complain about it when I'd wake up at 2:00 in the afternoon, but I knew otherwise....  
  
"Taichi, pay attention...." He patted my cheek to bring me back to reality.  
  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Sorry, reminiscing again...."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing..." I rolled my eyes.  
  
He gave me a glare, "Well, back to what I was gonna say in the first place.....I realized that this whole time I wasn't really into Sora...."  
  
"Ok, you weren't into Sora, yet you ask her out, get depressed when she rejects you, completely freak out when you find out she's dating one of your friends....."  
  
"Makes a lot of sense doesn't it?..."  
  
"Oh yes, I completely get it...."  
  
"Well, you should, because it was all because of you..."  
  
"Enlighten me 'cause you totally lost me again...."  
  
He sighed as he shook his head and then pulled me into another embrace before he continued speaking...  
  
"Don't you get it? You know how I said I was attracted to you because I saw so much of Sora in you?...."  
  
"Don't remind me......"  
  
"Well, it was vice-versa....I liked Sora because I saw so much of you in her, and I just wasn't ready to admit some things about myself. So I kind of made it my goal to find a girl that was like you to make me happy because I know you're the only person who can make me smile....."  
  
I laughed, "You got that right!" as I tickled the spot right under his ribs....  
  
He laughed a little then stopped and just smiled at me. I stared back intently until I noticed he started to give me a 'look'....  
  
"Yama?....."  
  
"Shh......" He pressed a finger to my lips.  
  
"But...."  
  
"The time for talk is over.....sh......." He said as he softly pressed his lips against mine.  
  
I was a bit overwhelmed for a second. My eyes widened at first, but then I sank into the kiss and I closed my eyes just in time to feel his hands slip under my shirt. I wasn't really sure what to do though, my hands felt out of place. I think Yamato noticed this too. I felt one of his hands reach out and grab mine.  
  
"Here...." he said as he placed my right hand on his cheek, "and this one...," he grabbed my other hand, "goes here...." He wrapped my arm around him and placed my hand right above his butt. "You can move them wherever you like, k? Go with your instincts, they're usually right. And remember ,I'm yours for the taking...." He winked, and then started kissing me again.  
  
I felt bad that I was so new at this. Go with my instincts huh? Ok.....I pulled Yamato in closer and deepened the kiss. I guess this was right. Yamato reacted to it. I guess I wasn't too bad at this kissing business. Yamato's hands started moving around again. It gave me little chills up and down my spine. I actually think I was enjoying this too much. He started twiddling with my nipples. I swallowed hard when he did this.....but then I knew something was wrong......I started laughing mid-kiss..........  
  
"Oh my god, sorry, sorry, sorry........" He blushed in embarrassment and pulled his hands out from under my shirt.  
  
"Yamato, you do realize that I have no tits to grab.........." I laughed.  
  
"Uh....yea, I think I just remembered that....." he scratched his head and then sat up, "Hey, sorry about that. I guess I'm just not that used to guys yet......."  
  
"It's not a big deal," I shrugged, "As you can tell I'm not that experienced period..."  
  
"Don't worry..." Yamato grinned evilly, "I'll make my innocent little Taichi-kun a man soon enough....."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe....Did you like this? I'm really getting into the Taito-ey goodness now! *grins evilly like Yamato* Now we're gonna get to the good stuff! But no hard yaoi in later chapters, sorry guys... I can't risk getting caught writing that stuff. Especially since my dad like freaks every time I use the comp -_-;;....There will just be a lot of soft-yaoi and more shonen-ai ness! ^_^ Yay! Oh yeah, and I'm sorry that my chapters are getting shorter, it's just that I keep reserving ideas and then when I get to writing them I don't have hte slightest clue as to where to end the chapter....-_-;; Well, please review and tell me what you think.....thankies!!! ^_^ Ja ne!!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


End file.
